This invention relates to improved storage and holding containers for small articles, particularly contact lens cases, adapted to contain solutions in which the contact lenses are immersed for disinfecting or cleaning.
The widely-used soft contact lenses require protective storage containers which may also be used for disinfecting treatment of the lenses. Numerous commercially successful storage and disinfecting lens containers have been developed such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,919 and 4,750,610 in which each lens of the pair is separately supported in a basket-like enclosure which is releasably latched in a closed or storage position and opens for access to the lens. Typically, the lenses are disinfected by immersion in a hydrogen peroxide solution. The hydrogen peroxide solution will have a strength of about which is sufficient to destroy most harmful bacteria. The system also employs a catalyst to decompose the hydrogen peroxide solution, into water and liberated oxygen. The resulting liberated oxygen requires a vent structure in order to prevent excessive pressure build-up within the lens case vessel. The end result, following decomposition of the hydrogen peroxide and venting of the liberated oxygen, is that no pressure remains in the lens case and the hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2) has been converted to water.
The invention in accordance with the present application provides multiple improvements in the design of a lens case and solution container employed for lens disinfection.